


wasn't going for nice

by Tator



Series: davenzi drabbles [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: He was wearing a button down with a busy geometric pattern on it that was open one too many buttons and pants that left nothing to the imagination, not that David was imagining anything. Not with the way this guy was looking down at Matteo with a smirk like he wanted to bite, like he wanted to take a chunk out of Matteo for himself.or the one where david is jealous





	wasn't going for nice

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt:  
jealous davenzi fic involving an ex??? :))
> 
> you can find the original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186991008443/jealous-davenzi-fic-involving-an-ex) :)

“Here you go, boys. One for you. One for you. Water for you,” David handed drinks to Carlos and Abdi and made a point to emphasize the water for Jonas. Jonas blew a raspberry back at him but chugged the water anyways. “Where’s Matteo?” David asked as he held up the second drink that was still in his hand. 

Carlos waved to the other side of the room while taking a drink.

“With Jul-_iiiaaan_,” Jonas sang out with a giggle. Carlos swatted at him. 

“Who’s Julian?” David asked as he searched around the room. 

Matteo was on the other side, leaning against the wall with one leg propped up. His head was thrown back as he laughed, and David had to pull his eyes away from the lines of his neck and the idea that there was a purple bruise sitting on the other side of his collarbone from last night. 

There was a guy next to him, a guy David had never seen before, and would be perfectly fine with never seeing again. He was tall, and built, and frankly grossly attractive with a button nose and cheekbones sharp enough to cut your hand on if you tried. He was wearing a button down with a busy geometric pattern on it that was open one too many buttons and pants that left nothing to the imagination, not that David was imagining anything. Not with the way this guy was looking down at Matteo with a smirk like he wanted to bite, like he wanted to take a chunk out of Matteo for himself. 

“Who’s Julian?” David asked, feeling the blood rush out of his face and his throat go dry. He took a swig of his drink. It didn’t help at all. He took another and started counting his heartbeat in his ears. 

“Just some guy who used to go to school with us. He transferred a couple years ago,” Carlos explained. 

“Yeah,” Abdi nodded enthusiastically. “And got fucking ripped. He was so scrawny the last time we saw him, wasn’t he?” He looked over at Carlos. “Do you remember the way he used to ask after Matteo?” 

David hummed, leaning in close to hear the answer, but not taking his eye off of the way Julian watched Matteo’s adam apple as he swallowed. He wonders if he looks like that when watching Matteo, if he looks like he wants to eat him like that. He thinks he must because he does. He wants to gobble up Matteo every chance he gets. 

“He had such- such-” Jonas hiccuped and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Such a crush! It was hilarious!”

David flicked his head to look at him quickly in time to see Carlos swatting at him again. “It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Carlos says with a stilted smile before whispering to Jonas to shut up. 

“Yeah, it was!” Abdi argued, not reading the room. “He was always like- Matteo this, Matteo that, where’s Matteo, how are you Matteo. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so sad!”

“You’re one to talk,” Carlos snorted. Abdi flicked him off. 

David looked back to where Julian was leaning in closer to Matteo with one shoulder on the wall and the other reaching out to grip at Matteo’s shoulder as he laughed a little too joyfully at whatever Matteo was saying. David clenched his jaw. “And he just came back out of no where?” 

“Yeah,” Abdi answered. “He’s friends with Lucy or something still.” 

“He ca-came right up to ussss. All _oh Matteo you haven’t changed a bit_!” Jonas said in a high pitched voice that was in no way flattering, and David was at least grateful for the way that Jonas rolled his eyes, clearly not liking the interaction. 

“Dude,” Carlos whispered. “Shut up.”

Jonas waved him off and leaned heavy up against his side. “He’ssss annoy-_ing_, and Matteo only liked him becaussse he paid attention to him.” 

“Not like that though!” Carlos rushed to correct with wide eyes, looking over at where David was clenching and unclenching his hand by his thigh. “He never liked him like that.” 

“Actually-” Jonas started, and Carlos slapped his hand over his mouth with a forced laugh. 

David started walking over to where Julian was still holding onto Matteo’s shoulder and laughing. He knew that Matteo was funny. He loved his humor, but this guy was just being too obvious, David thought. Matteo liked something more mysterious, someone who didn’t give it all away, but just enough to keep him interested. He liked to be reeled in, intrigued, and this guy was just too damn obvious. David felt the back of his neck go hot. 

Matteo caught his eye when he was only a few paces away and smiled brightly, perking up from where he was slouched. Julian most have noticed something in Matteo’s mood changing because he leaned in closer before following Matteo’s gaze and seeing David. He dropped his hand then and leaned back. _Good_, David thought. He wanted this guy to know where he was, who he was around, that he didn’t stand a chance and to just drop the act now. 

“Hey,” David greeted as he was a step away. “Your drink,” he said and passed it over to Matteo who smiled small and private in return. David wrapped his arm tight around Matteo’s waist and pulled him close. Matteo raised an eyebrow and gripped at David’s bicep as he took a drink. David cocked his head and smiled without showing his teeth. Matteo took another drink. 

“Who’s your friend?” He asked without taking his eyes off of Matteo’s lips wrapped around the bottle. 

“Oh, uh, Julian,” Julian introduced himself. He stuck his hand out to shake, and David raised his beer up in some sort of mock greeting in return and took a swig. 

“David,” he responded. “Matteo’s boyfriend.” 

Julian paled at that but seemed to try and power through the rest of the interaction with David now in the mix. He muttered something, tried to start some sort of conversation between the three of them, but ended up stuttering out some sort of excuse to leave when David watched him with an unfaltering look for a couple of seconds too long, when Matteo’s attention was taken away by the way David was gripping at his hip. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Matteo said as he arched into the way David was backing him further into the wall, cornering him with his own body the way that David knew he liked. 

“Wasn’t going for nice,” he responded. “Wasn’t going for it at all.”


End file.
